


Reigisa: The Coffeeshop AU Edition

by AgentScully (Crowfeathers)



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cute, M/M, Reigisa orgin au, Romance, Slow Build, coffee shop AU, im trash, shameless stereotypical coffee shop fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowfeathers/pseuds/AgentScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is maybe smitten with the new employee at the local coffeeshop.<br/>Nagisa is possibly in love with one of his customers.</p>
<p>You know the drill. </p>
<p>(This is a shamelessly stereotypical  coffeeshop au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reigisa: The Coffeeshop AU Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! Any feedback/suggestions are greatly appreciated.

Rei runs a hand through his hair and adjusts his glasses, shifting from foot to foot. He looks up at the line of about twelve people queueing in front of the counter at his favorite coffee shop. It isn’t normally so busy here, and the line is hardly ever this long. What could be taking this much time? He huffs out a breath and continues to tap aimlessly at his phone. He just wants his normal cup of coffee before work. He’ll probably be late now.  
Finally he’s getting closer to the front of the line, craning to see what the holdup has been. Suddenly there is a very large crash and what sounds like a splash. He hears someone say “Oh sorry! sorry!!! I’ll get it! I’ve got it!” followed by more crashing and muffled exclamations. He’s at the counter now and is greeted by Gou, the manager who normally opens weekday mornings.  
“Hello Rei!” She musters up a smile even if it does look a bit strained, “Sorry about the wait! Training a new employee this morning. Half-caf latte per usual?” Ah, well that explains the unusual line. Rei nods and adds a quick please, and she jots the order on the cup and turns to give it to the boy making the drinks. It’s then that Rei actually takes notice of the boy from which the crashing and apologizing has clearly been emanating. He looks young, though he can’t actually be much younger than Rei is himself if he got the job here. He has messy, blonde hair and striking violet eyes looking out from a round face. He’s shorter than Gou, which is generally a pretty hard feat to accomplish. He looks increasingly dismayed as the manager adds Rei’s cup and that of the customer after him to the line of empty cups waiting for drinks. Just then he seems to remember the milk he’s been steaming and takes it off the spout with a start, far too late to salvage it. Gou runs to show him how to do it properly and Rei steps to the side to wait for his drink. He’s mildly annoyed that he is going to be late to work but his annoyance at the new employee quickly turns to pity as Gou has to go back to taking orders and it becomes clear that the blonde boy has very little idea what he’s doing and is becoming increasingly panicked. Normally they have two employees on shift during a morning this busy, and Rei can’t help but feel bad that the kid has clearly been thrown in way over his head.  
To his credit, the barista only drops two other things before he gets to Rei’s drink. He squints at the side of the cup, and then looks nervously around, clearly unable to read Gou’s scrawled and cryptic code. Rei doesn’t blame him. One of the other baristas, Makoto, often complains to Rei that Gou will only write about two letters of every order on the cup before getting distracted by a handsome male customer or a cute dog and moving on. Rei decides he should probably help. It is, after all, his order. He steps up to lean over the counter.  
“That’ll be a half-caf latte if you don’t mind,” he says, and is momentarily caught off guard by the boy’s eyes again as he looks up, confused. “The coffee,” Rei tries to explain, “the-the order you have there. I know Gou’s writing is hard to read.” He smiles, hoping he comes off as kind and not a bossy know-it-all.  
The boy stares in confusion for a second more and then Rei’s meaning clicks and he beams up at him, hurrying to start the drink. “Thanks!” he exclaims “It is very hard to figure out so far.” He finishes the drink and hands it to Rei, smiling now instead of panicked. “You must be a regular here then.”  
“What?” Rei is snapped out of staring at the boys smile, “Oh- yes, I guess I am. I come by most mornings on my way to work. I’m Rei Ryuugazaki.”  
“I’m Nagisa Hazuki! Thank you for the help, its only my second day and Makoto has the flu and had to call out sick this morning. I hope I haven’t made you late to work.”  
“Oh,” Rei suddenly remembers that he does actually have somewhere to be, “No,” he lies “Ill be alright. I should go though. Have a nice morning, it was good meeting you.” he picks up his coffee and heads out.  
“You too, have a good day at work Rei!” Nagisa waves and beams at him as he walks out, then has to jump back as the cup he’s filling overflows hot liquid onto his hand. Rei heads out and down the sidewalk to the train station. He decides that it definitely pays off to be nice to strangers if they have eyes like Nagisa’s and smile at you like that for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is the first (short) installment  
> Be sure to subscribe if you would like to know when new chapters come in! I'm not sure how many there will be, but enough for some slow build tension and a little fluff along the way. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
